Golden lightning love
by Sassy4ever
Summary: When Laxus finds a certain blond mage as an angel before his eyes, he tries to make her his. will he be able to? when someone is helping you how can you not...
1. Chapter 1: The golden love

Chapter 1: The Golden Love

He saw her laughing at something that her best friend Levy a blue-haired solid script mage. Yeah she was an angel in his heart that beautiful golden hair, perfect curves and that breath-taking cuteness of her was overwhelming him. Well that girl was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Well her laugh had made everyone shoot her an amused smile. Laxus couldn't believe he was falling for a girl. He smiled as he overheard their conversation with his dragon slayer abilities.

"I am so sorry Levy, I didn't mean to laugh but it is so funny" Lucy smiling apologized to her pouting friend.

"Well at least you find it funny, think how…" he couldn't catch what Levy say as the guild door burst open and Max came running in with fear written across his face.

"Guys move away from Erza if you want to live, I think Natsu or Gray or some idiot bumped into Erza when she was eating her cake and that fool stamped on the cake".

"Oh no!" the whole guild said together. Everyone went to the last bench and sat around each other and looked at the door. Laxus saw that only he was sitting in the middle of the guild hall with his coffee. Even Levy had left Lucy and hid behind Mira. Lucy was about to get up when the guild door flung open and an angry Titania walked in. The whole guild went silent. "Did you see Natsu or Gray?" she asked angrily at Laxus.

"I didn't see them" Laxus said as he sipped his coffee. Though he had seen both the boys slip into the barrel near to the bar.

Suddenly the barrel next to bar shook a bit. Erza coolly walked over and stood right before the barrels, even before she opened it there came a stream of apologies from inside. Erza opened the barrel and pulled Natsu and Gray out.

"Erza could you just let them go off the hook this once, I'll get a new one now" Lucy said in a soft and sweet manner.

"Fine, just this once Lucy the next time they do it I am not going to listen to you" Erza said as her eyes softened at the way Lucy had asked her.

"Mira could you give Erza a new slice of her cake I'll pay" Lucy said in the same calm voice.

"Sure, here you go Erza" Mira said as she took a new slice of cake and handed them to Erza as Lucy paid her for the cake. Erza smiled at Lucy who just grinned back at her. After a few minutes Erza had finished her cake and had walked out of the guild for a stroll. Natsu and Gray sighed in relief. When Lucy turned back to her guild mates she saw them gawking at her, even Laxus had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow Lucy, how did you manage to calm down Erza?" Gray asked in wonder.

"Hey and thanks for saving our butts Lucy" Natsu said with a smile.

"Just this once Natsu and Gray you guys got lucky, and I know Erza was not going to turn down an offer of her favourite cake given to her for free but that won't work again" Lucy said with a small smile.

Man she knows how to make a person calm when they get angry, Laxus thought but he didn't notice that he had been staring at Lucy and Mira saw him.

"Hey Laxus are you on a mission?" A sweet voice asked from behind him. Laxus turned around to see Mira smiling her angelic match-making smile.

"No, why do you ask" Laxus said as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well one thing you are lying and I know what mission you are on" Mira said with a smirk.

"What do you mean you know?" Laxus asked confused.

"You are on a mission to snag Lucy aren't you?" Mira said as her grin widened as she saw Laxus staring at her.

"Wait how did you… shit" Laxus said as he realized he just told her the truth.

"Yep you definitely like her… no you loooooove her" Mira gushed.

Oh no I am so dead she know it and now I am sure she is gonna make us together even though that is good it won't be natural but its gonna be fun, Laxus thought.

"For sure she is gonna be yours" Mira said with a smile and walked away from a stunned Laxus.

-So what is Mira thinking? And how will Lucy be Laxus wait for the next chapter –

Review your views all criticism allowed and tell me how you like the story.

-Sassy


	2. Chapter 2: Electrify me baby

Chapter 2 : Electrify me baby

-Next day morning-

"Hey Mira cold you tell me what are the festivities that are gonna happen this weekend? I heard gramps say something about a special event" Lucy asked as she drank her strawberry smoothie.

"I am afraid I can't help you in this one Lucy though you can ask Laxus he know a few things about the festivities" Mira said with a smirk.

"Uh, okay but I don't know where his house is cause I can't find him in the guild" Lucy said observing Mira's face.

"I know where he lives" Mira said as she gave Lucy the address with a angelic grin.

"Uh… I guess then I'll ask him" Lucy said as she stood up and left the guild.

They sure do look cute together Mira thought as she started daydreaming of how cute they would look together.

-near the forest-

Why was Mira smirking at me when she mentioned Laxus? She knows I have a crush on him but why was she acting so differently, Lucy thought as she walked lost in thought.

She didn't notice there was a target board behind the tree she was standing since she was looking if she was on the right path. Suddenly she heard a crack and moved from where she stood , her eyes widened as she saw the tree which she 'was' standing before was no more than mere ash.

"What the…" Lucy said as she swirled around to see who had almost her hit her with what seemed like lightning.

"Hey blondie don't you know not to stand before target boards?" a deep voice asked in mocking but affectionate manner.

That voice sounds familiar Lucy thought. "Hello you okay blondie?" Laxus asked as he moved and stood in front of her waving his hand before her face.

"Huh… Laxus what the hell was that for? I almost got zapped by your lightning" Lucy said anger evident in her voice as she pouted at the lightning dragon-slayer.

"Well blondie who asked you to stand before my target practice and what the hell are you doing in the forest all alone by yourself?" Laxus asked gently and his face showed concern.

"Well I didn't see the target board and I came to see you so I could talk with you" Lucy said with a smile. Well it is not his mistake I should have seen she thought as she saw Laxus standing with a shocked face though he recovered soon and asked coolly "Why did you want to see me blondie?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey stop calling me a blondie, you are blond too and I wanted to see you about the upcoming festivities in Fairy Tail and Mira said you would know about it." Lucy said as she pouted at him.

She is cute even if she is angry and well looks like Mira got what she wished for, Laxus thought.

"Sure, why not but let's sit in my house and chat over something to drink" Laxus said as he held his hand for her.

"Sure as long as that drink is cold" Lucy said with a smile as he held her hand and pulled her to his house within a flash of seconds.

"Then it is cold coffee with extra ice cause I don't want you to straight away melt when you look at my house" Laxus said as he laughed at her cute expression of sticking her tongue out at him.

-In Laxus room-

"Well at least you don't keep your house messy" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah I like it clean but sometimes it is messy as hell" Laxus said from the kitchen while preparing the coffee.

Lucy looked around in his room and saw some books she hummed as she scanned over the books. Suddenly she felt something cold on her she jumped as she turned around surprised and looked at Laxus who was standing behind and was grinning mischievously at her. Lucy took a step to look what he had kept behind her back that was so cold she could see that it was an ice cube.

"Laxus Dreyar…" Lucy said as she took a step forward but she tripped and … fell straight on Laxus who was just as surprised as her.

**So what do guys think of this chapter and an important question**

**1) Do you guys want me to finish this story in 1 more chapter that contains the lemon[1 more thing if you want it plz pm or review me how to write a good lemon I have only read it never tried it before cause I don't know how to write one] (or)**

**2) Do you want me to write this story a bit longer and then have the lemon chapter.**

**Either 1 or 2 review it… **

**Thank you **

**-Sassy**


	3. Chapter 3: Girls can be playboys too

Chapter 3: Girls can be playboys too

Laxus looked at Lucy with a smirk. She is so cute embarrassed and all. Lucy's face turned bright red as she blushed badly.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I tripped and fell I am so sorry." Lucy apologized quickly her face showing different shades of red.

"If you wanted a hug could have just asked me" Laxus said with a smirk. Suddenly Lucy grinned at Laxus and grabbed his collar her face just centimetres away from his. "If I wanted I would have" she said and blew some air on his face and stood up. Laxus looked shocked; Lucy started laughing at his expression.

"So how about the cold coffee and information" Lucy asked. Laxus grinned and stood up "Now I know why Gajeel call you 'Bunny Girl'" he said with a smirk as he passed her cold coffee.

"I am gonna kill you if you start calling me that name Iron Freak calls me" Lucy said with a pout.

"Iron Freak… Gajeel is called Iron Freak." Laxus said and he cracked up, tears were falling from his eyes and he was clutching his sides. Lucy smiled at him.

"By the way I don't know much about the festival I only know that Mira and Gramps will pair people into 2 and then the festival shall begin and they are making the list and won't even who is paired with who well anyways we'll find out tomorrow" Laxus said as he eyed how Lucy was drinking her cold-coffee, like a princess with grace though like a kid for making foam moustaches and then licking them off, he thought as Lucy licked the foam of her lips. Her lips are so full and pinkish I wonder how soft they are, lost in thought Laxus smelled something that seemed like strawberry and vanilla.

"Hey lightning you here?" Lucy asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh, yeah and did you just call me lightning?" Laxus asked Lucy with an amused smile.

"Yeah I did. I called your name several times so I just called you that" Lucy said with a smile.

"Well I got to go thanks by the way Laxus for filing in whatever you know and that was a delicious cup of cold coffee" Lucy said with a smile.

"No probs, anything for you star" Laxus said with a wink as Lucy stood up to leave. Lucy groaned.

"Not you too, even though I like how you call me" Lucy whispered. Looks like someone like to be called a star Laxus thought.

"And Hey hang out with me more often, you are fun to be with" Laxus said a little pink was seen on his cheek. Wait did Laxus blush Lucy thought as she replied "Sure".

So the chapters up review please!

Thanks to all who are reviewing and following me… your reviews are the best. Thanks and a special thanks to Miss Jester61 who is helping me for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival begins

Chapter 4: The festival begins

-Next day-

"So looks like everyone has assembled in the guild" Mira said with a cheerful smile.

"Let the festival begin though I have one surprise for all of you" Master Makarov said with a mischievous grin.

The guild members flocked around Mira and gramps to know what was the surprise. They were a row of whispers.

"Well seeing you excited here is what the surprise is Mira is gonna pair each of you into 2 and with that partner you will enjoy the festival" Gramps said with a grin. The whole guild had shock written all over their face as they were thinking whom Mira had paired them with.

"I am going to read out the names please do assemble" Mira said in an angelic voice. The whole guild shuttered.

"Natsu and Happy; Gray and Juvia; Erza and Lisanna; Jet and Droy; Gajeel and Levy; Romeo and Wendy; Macao and Wakaba; Kinana and Laki; Freed and Bickslow; Warren and Max; Lilly and Asuka; me and Carla; and finally

….Laxus and Lucy." Mira said with a smile. All of them went with their partners without saying anything after receiving the demonic smile from Mira.

-At the festival-

"Where did she go in this crowd" Laxus said frustrated. "Lucy" he called out as he walked near the Sakura trees.

"Hey let me go" a soft voice yelled frustrated. 'Isn't that Lucy's voice' Laxus thought as he walked to where he heard her yell. There he saw 2 guys catching hold of Lucy and forcing her to hang with them, anger boiled in Laxus as he watched them touch "his" Lucy. He walked calmly near to them and spoke in a slow threatening voice "Leave her alone".

"Excuse me, this lady here is with me" one of them said. Lucy stood stoned in her place.

"Oh well then, let me tell you she is my partner and I like her to come with me" Laxus said as he took Lucy's hand from that guy and gently pulled her behind him.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" the second one asked as he tried to grab Lucy. Laxus lost his patience as lightning surrounded him. Both the guys watched in horror, as Laxus was about to strike them two small delicate hands caught his arm.

Laxus saw Lucy nodding her head to not hurt them a let them go. "Thanks and we don't plan on flirting with girls who are taken" they chorused together and ran for their life.

"Thanks" Lucy said with a weak smile.

Laxus smiled ad ruffled her hair, "Let's see around the festival" He said with a charming smile, he took her hand in a firm grip and lead her to the fairs.

They talked and had fun in many games and teased each other. When they were walking around the jewellery fair, something got Lucy's attention, she pulled Laxus to that store she asked the clerk how much was the cost of the pair of the necklace which had a star and dragon covering it which seemed as though the dragon would protect the star. The clerk said "Those necklace cost 150,000 jewels". Lucy didn't have that much jewels so she thanked him and walked out of the shop. Suddenly Laxus asked her to wait for sometime outside and disappeared somewhere.

"Huh, couldn't even tell me where he is going" Lucy said with a pout.

Laxus entered the shop a few minutes ago and asked the clerk what a young blond hair girl had wanted to buy a few minutes ago.

"Oh, is it that young Lady?" the clerk asked pointing in the direction where Lucy was standing and talking to Romeo and Wendy.

"Yeah, that's her" Laxus said with a smile.

"Well young man, let me have a guess you like her and she likes you, so you want to buy this for her since she didn't have that much jewels" the clerk said smiling.

"It's not like that, I don't know if she likes me" Laxus said with a little blush on his face.

"Well, I can tell you she like you since the jewellery she picked was a couples set, my family is famous for making and the one she selected is one of a kind and made for only mates because the necklace attracts tone of the mate to buy them when they are with their one and only true mate" the clerk said with a smile as he showed Laxus the necklace. Laxus stared at it and gave a low whistle as he understood what it meant and when he looked closer he could see that now on the dragon there was lightning craved near to the star.

"See what I said was true then she is your mate young man because I guess you like lightning or something similar to it because a lightning has appeared on both the necklace. It happens only if you are mates." The clerk said in a kind voice.

"I'll buy it" Laxus said and bought the pair and put it in his pockets carefully and thanked the man.

-Back to Lucy-

"Finally you are back I thought you disappeared just like the lightning" Lucy teased.

"Yeah though you keep flashing your sparkly light on me Star" he teased back as both of them burst out laughing.

"Fine, Master said that the coming week is going to be a vacation for us so we can go wherever we can Romeo and Wendy said me to inform you too" Lucy said with a smile.

"Thanks for the info, now can we watch the sakura tree bloom" Laxus said to his over excited partner. She nodded her head as Laxus walked with her hand in hand to the biggest sakura tree.

Laxus sat near to the one of roots of the tree and motioned Lucy to come and sit next to him.

Blushing Lucy was about to sit next to him when he pulled her and made her sit on his lap.

"Hey" she said surprised by his actions. Laxus had a firm grip of her waist and made her sit comfortably on his lap.

Blushing Laxus asked Lucy to pull her hair up. Lucy did as she was told, though she raised an eyebrow questioningly at Laxus as he grinned at her expression and put the pendant around Lucy's neck and it fit her perfectly as if it was made for her.

Lucy gasped at the necklace which she so much wanted to buy, she started blushing as it started to shine , then she noticed that even Laxus neck was shining, she saw a similar pendant on is neck.

They both looked at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lucy?" Laxus asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes" came a meek reply from Lucy as she looked straight into his eyes. He knew it was going to be her first kiss so he wanted it to be a memorable one.

Laxus leaned in closer and kissed her gently on her lips, he could smell strawberries and the taste the sweet taste of her lips. As they parted both of them where smiling as they watched the blooms turn into rainbow colours.

-At Lucy's apartment-

"It was an awesome day, thanks" Lucy said as she kisse d Laxus goodbye.

"Anything for you star and I think you better pack your stuff cause this week vacation you are coming with me to the beach." Laxus said with a smile.

"Oh okay" Lucy said blushingly.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning." Laxus said.

Lucy closed her door only to find someone knocking on the door. She saw Mira standing there with a cute angelic smile.

"Hey Mira" Lucy said sounding surprised seeing the she devil at her house.

"Lucy I just came here to tell that the guild is going to the beach for the vacation, I decided it with master cause he thought if each of us went different places we might bring a lot of trouble" Mira said with a smile.

Lucy groaned "yeah you are right". "Well, see you tomorrow Lucy got tell others too" Mira said.

After walking back to the guild,

"Is everyone here?" Mira asked as she saw even Laxus was there. There was chorus of yes and no.

"Well since master asked me to pick a place for the vacation I decided we can go to the beach and the people who are not here I have informed them" Mira said with a smile. Everyone cheered.

Mira walked past Laxus and winked at him and said, "That necklace does match for both of you."

Laxus grinned at Mira knowing that she must have noticed the pendant on Lucy's necklace.

"You better make her feel happy or you done for Laxus" Mira said under her breath.

So tell me how this chapter was. Review please.

Special thanks to Miss Jester61 for the fabulous idea of the story…

And do you guys want me to write the next chapter as a competition or as fun time in the beach? ... Review it.

Next chapter is definitely with a little fluffiness of our cute little Romeo and Wendy [RoWen] ;)

-Sassy


	5. Chapter 5: Fun at the beach

Chapter 5: Fun at the beach

-5 am-

Lucy was getting frustrated as she tried to stuff her book in her small pink trolling suitcase but that damn book just didn't fit in. Why you ask? She had arranged her suits and clothes neatly[ …only 5 shirts and shorts and some inner-wear and 3 one piece swim suits] and the other half were crammed with small books… in the zip of her suitcase there was 2 tooth brushes and a paste and some lotion and the size of the other book was almost like a dairy.

"Darn this book why can't you just fit inside" Lucy said to herself as she finally sat on the suitcase and closed it.

"Phew atlast" she said with a smile and gave the keys to her landlady and waved her goodbye and told her she will be back in a week and walked to the guild with her suitcase tugging behind her.

'Well since I am walking alone why not call Plue to come with me' Lucy thought as she grabbed the silver key.

"Open gate of the Nikora… Plue" Lucy said as Plue appeared on her pink suitcase she smiled at greeted him, "Hi Plue"

"Pun pun" came the latter's reply.

"Isn't it a gorgeous day Plue?" Lucy said as she saw the guild a few distance away as every one of them noisily chattered.

"Some people get over excited" said a deep voice behind Lucy. She turned around to see Laxus standing there with a pouting expression at her. She blushed and gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me" Laxus said ruffling her hair.

"Aww, someone missed me" Lucy said as she fixed her hair.

The whole guild watched this in utter silence.

"Yay, Lucy isn't my love rival anymore" Juvia exclaimed happily as she smiled at Lucy who was rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Since when did you become Lucy's boyfriend?" Natsu and Gray asked Laxus in sync.

"Since yesterday" Laxus said as he grinned at her.

"Nice pendant Laxus" Lisanna said with a smile.

"Whoa Lucy you got the same one too" Mira said acting surprised.

"You know that we are a couple from yesterday Mira so quit it I know from where you peeked at us" Lucy said mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Don't you dare" Mira said with a smile.

"Well looks like Lu-chan has a cute boyfriend." Levy teased her friend as she related it to one of their secrets. Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well then I can tell everyone in the guild that shrimp and I are together then" Gajeel said ruffling Levy's hair; she smiled at him in return.

"Wait when did this happen" Mira said with a look of astonishment.

"Yesterday" both of them said in sync.

"Wow now, Lisanna and I, Gray and Juvia, Lucy and Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal {Jellal is spending his vacation with her] 9are couples like Bisca and Alzack." Natsu said with his famous toothy grin. All of the girls blushed.

"You idiot, they are married we are just couples" Gray shouted.

"What's the big deal, it's the same" Natsu said as he saw the dragon slayers face turn a bit red.

"Uh, Natsu I think marriage is referred to as mating" came a small meek answer.

Everyone turned to see that it was Wendy who had spoken.

Now Natsu was blushing in embarrassment. "Well looks like everyone is here except dad and Wakaba" Romeo said with a smile as he caught hold of Wendy's hand.

The whole guild now stared at Wendy and Romeo.

"What she is my "close" friend, can't I walk hand in hand with her?" Romeo asked with a sly grin. Wendy blushed.

"Aww, so cute" Mira said as she watched everyone get into the train with their partners to go to the beach.

-At the beach-

"Wow, what a pleasant day" Gramps exclaimed.

"Listen up you brats, today you are allowed in the beach, tomorrow it is camp firing and the other days you can choose what you want to do but should return to Shine 'n' Dine hotel before 8 pm in the night got it and no destroying anything" Gramps said. Everyone cheered and changed to their swim suit to have a fun day.

'What in the name of Mavis is she wearing' Laxus thought as he got a nose-bleed when he saw what Lucy was wearing, there with the other girls his angel stood in a white one piece swim suit which was fully made up of fluffy cotton.

"Like it? Aries gave me this one for my birthday" Lucy said as she passed by Laxus. His nose bleed increased, he grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped his nose.

"Uh can you give us some" Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Romeo asked together, they too were having nose bleed after seeing their girlfriends in their swim suit… even Romeo's nose was bleeding so much. Laxus grinned at them, even Wendy had worn a cute swim wear that hugged her body though she seemed a bit uncomfortable in seeing other people staring at her and she was blushing when Romeo saw her. Carla ,Happy and Lily were swimming.

The girls started playing beach volley ball without magic. Everyone was hitting the ball and sending it back and forth, Erza and Mira acted as the score board maintenance and cheerleader.

Lucy and Lisanna were team captains both of them grinned at each other and the game started. After a long hour of back and forth Lucy's team won. Erza, Mira and Lisanna cheered and chased Lucy into the ocean and dunked her in. Laxus could hear a squeal of delight from his girlfriend as she was suddenly dunked into the water he grinned as he got up.

"Last one to the food court is gonna buy ice cream for all of us boys" Laxus shouted as he and the boys dived into the changing room to get changed.

"Uh cheaters" the girls said together as they ran to get changed into their clothes Natsu, Laxus and Gray had changed into their outdoor dress and ran straight to the food court followed by Romeo but to the boys surprise they found the girl all seating in the food court and sipping some juice and some were ordering for their food.

"How did you girls get faster than us, I even ran with my Lightning power" Laxus asked confused.

"Simple Mira already warned us before we packed that you boys would make some running race amidst our fun time so we packed shorts and shirts" Lucy said with a smile. All the boys looked at their own girls and all were wearing shorts.

"You look so cute Wendy" Romeo said as he slid next to Wendy who was sitting with Carla and Happy on a table.

"Thanks you look handsome too" Wendy said with a smile.

"Our girls are growing up" Mira said as she daydreamed about every one of the couple.

"Well it is almost 7:45 lets go back to the Shine 'n' Dine hotel and get some sleep" Natsu said as he saw Lisanna and most of the girl yawning.

"You don't have to say twice" Laxus said as he carried Lucy in his arms who had fallen asleep during their conversation. She snuggled close to his chest.

"Well even shrimp had fallen asleep like bunny girl" Gajeel said as he picked his girl.

One by one all the boys carried their girls as they had fallen asleep. Even Wendy had fallen asleep with Romeo cuddling her by the waist both had a peaceful smile. Pantherlily carried them back to the hotel with others and Happy and Carla flying behind him [he is carrying them in his fighting form].

Everyone snuggled their partners in their bed and went into deep sleep, the dragon slayers were cuddling their partners to find a good spot to snuggle.

Natsu had Lisanna in a hug, Laxus had in a curled up rabbit like manner on his chest , Gajeel had Levy sleeping peacefully by his side and his hand wrapping around her…. And Wendy and Romeo cuddled each other and their face lay close to each other.

"Indeed they are growing up faster" Mavis said to Gramps who were smiling at everyone especially at Laxus and Lucy and Romeo and Wendy.

**Review it … how was this chapter little Romeo and Wendy are getting closer to each other ;) …. **

**So I have a question for you guys I am going to make poll in my profile rate it when you have time before next Saturday … I want to know how you would like the campfire to go…**

-Sassy


	6. Chapter 6: Campfire mishaps

Everyone buckle up here is the next chapter. Okay I am a bit lazy on this chapter but the next one is gonna be great I promise and I might write it soon in the coming week than by updating it on Saturday. Yeah and sometimes thoughts are in italics. Have fun!

Chapter 6: Campfire mishaps.

"Uh! We get to do cooking?" Evergreen groaned as the boys went to search for tents and stuff from the attic where the hotel said that they would rent them for free cause they were visitors and would love to have comfortable mattress and stuff.

"Well, you could go and pitch the tent with the boys if you don't like to cook" Mira said with a gentle smile as she started cutting vegetables.

"Well that is not gonna happen any time soon" Lucy whispered to Levy, while both of them were peeling potatoes and mashing them.

"No way, am I going to pitch tents and have dirt on me like Titania" Evergreen muttered as she saw the boys trying to pitch the tents in difficulty but Erza was having no problem though a lot of dirt fell on her shirt and and skirt as she pitched the tents.

"Well um… you can help me boil the waters and pour them in the bottles" Wendy said as Carla took a break from filling the bottles.

"Oh! that's sounds like fun" Evergreen said with a smile.

"Well, now let's get back to work shall we" Lisanna said as she helped Levy and Lucy mash the potatoes.

"Well the day is just gonna get more fun" Mira whispered to Cana who was grinning at her while grilling the meat.

-At the boy's tent area-

"Oh man this is crap we are supposed to do stuff together with our partners and now it seems as though we get to do the hard work while the do cooking which is easy" Natsu complained as he finished doing with his tent.

"Do I hear complaining?"Erza said in a scary voice.

"No, I am not complaining Erza" Natsu replied terrified.

"Well you don't know how hard it is to cook" Erza said looking at Natsu with a grin.

"Okay, I don't know to cook but don't grin at me like that."

"Would you guys shut up I am trying to listen to some music here" said a deep male voice.

"Fine, Laxus don't have to rub it in ya know" Gray said as he came to the group of people.

"Well I have a little favour and I expect you guys to do as I say" Erza said as all the boys nodded their heads.

-TIME SKIP-

All the girls wore shots and small t-shirts to sit around the campfire.

"So you girls ready with the food? We set up the tents once its late we'll go back to sleep" Erza said as made all of the people sit with their pairs respectively.

"Yeah, so what are we going to play?" Mira asked innocently to Erza with a wink.

"Truth or dare" all the boys said in unison.

"Okay, though it's weird that all of you have the same idea." Levy said with a raised eyebrow.

'Okay they have planned something' Levy thought as she made herself comfortable next to Gajeel while eating her sandwich.

"So Lucy truth or dare" Mira asked with a smile.

"Well I always take truth so this time let it be a…. dare" Lucy said.

'I'm putting myself in deep shit but guess what I'll show them I am not little bunny who is scared to show off' Lucy thought as Mira smiled.

"Okay Gajeel tell a dare for Lucy" Mira said sweetly as Lucy turned pale.

"Gi hi, well I always tell bunny girl to wear a bunny suit…" _Lucy paled as she heard those words _"But shorty here keeps saying to me that bunny girl can be a spit fire if she wants to…" _'Wow I have such a great friend' Lucy said as she smiled at Levy._ "So bunny girl I dare you to do cartwheels 3 times without losing a beat." Gajeel said with a smile while all the other girls excluding Erza and Wendy looked horrified.

"She'll break a nail" Evergreen commented

"Lucy will not do such a thing" all the other girls said in unison.

"Chill guys it's just a cartwheel" Lucy said calmly as she stood in an empty spot.

"She's gonna do it" all the boys and girls exclaimed in surpise and horror except Lily, Wendy, Erza and Laxus said in surprise.

"Lucy knows how to do the best cartwheels she taught me" Wendy said as she leaned forward with Romeo to watch how she was going to take the dare.

"Okay here I go" Lucy said as she did a perfect aerial cartwheel then did a one handed cartwheel with a right hand and completed it with a one handed cart wheel with her left hand.

"Ta-daa" Lucy said as she finished her dare.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Wendy and Romeo clapped and cheered.

"Next time give me something which I don't do every day." Lucy said with a wink.

"Wait you do it every day?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Well I do cartwheels with Wendy and Levy everyday… sometimes even Juvia does cartwheel with me and Erza sometimes watches us at how we do our routine." Lucy said as she grinned at her friends.

"Okay metal head truth or dare" Lucy asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Is she allowed to ask like that?" Gajeel asked to Mira who nodded her head. "And the same Dare should not be told again" Mira said with a smile.

"Fine…. I choose dare" Gajeel said with a smirk. Lucy walked near to his ears and whispered the dare.

'Ice your pants metal head' Lucy said in a small whisper but Laxus heard her and started laughing his head off.

Gajeel's face turned to the one of true horror.

Lucy walked back to Levy and winked at her.

"I told 'that' dare" Lucy said as she smiled at her friend who now started laughing.

"Wait, you gave her that idea shrimp?" Gajeel asked looking surprised.

"Well I also have a little let's say naughty side Gajeel" Levy said as Laxus high fived her.

"You still remember that dare you once played on Natsu" Laxus said and started laughing as he saw Gajeel take some ice cubes.

Mira closed Wendy and Romeo's eyes.

"God that's gonna hurt" Wendy and Romeo said in unison.

"Wait, how do you guys know what's gonna happen?" Mira asked surprised.

"Um… I kinda played truth or dare with Romeo and he said to give him a tough Dare and I got this crazy idea… and told him to ice his pants and poor Romeo after he did that I had to heal him" Wendy said as she and Romeo's face turned bright pink.

"Ouch" came a yell and Gajeel started to run like crazy and from his pants ice kept falling out.

Everyone started laughing and Wendy went and healed him after he took off all the ice of his pants.

"Oh you wanna laugh at me you brainless idiot and ice butt?"

Gajeel said as he started a random fight with the guys while some of the girls drifted off to sleep [especially Erza].

"Well I guess our game ends here, come on guys take the girls to the tent and go to sleep" Mira said as she stifled a yawn.

All the boys' reluctantly left their fight as they saw their girls almost toppling on each other in sleep and picked them up to go to sleep.

Well but a certain blunette and Raven haired smiled as they wanted to speak a lot of stuff before they go to sleep.

**Okay guys I am outtie think of who the couple is and keep reviewing I know it's going slow but that keeps the thrill don't you think?…. I love you guys for supporting and bearing with me while I was writing my exams and thanks to all the people who waited and reviewed my chapters … I love those review…. It keeps me writing it better than before **


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Fun

After all of the members of the fairy tail guild who were on camp had gone to sleep a small girl's voice was heard in the almost silent night by a small boy who was trying his best not to laugh at what he and his friend were going to do.

'She's becomes mischievous when she is with me… that's cool' the boy thought as the girl interrupted him.

"Romeo do you think this is gonna work?" Wendy asked with a giggle.

"Yep, it definitely will work but how can we do it if the guys smell us with their dragon slayer instincts?" Romeo asked with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry about that I have thought of a plan and you know we must do this otherwise I don't even know what Mira has in her mind as our punishment" Wendy said in a small voice.

"We shouldn't have played truth or dare in front of her" Romeo said as he shivered a little from the memory.

-Flashback-

It was Romeo's turn to ask someone a truth or dare.

"Wendy, what do you choose Truth or dare?" Romeo asked with a grin.

"Wait a minute you guys are young so I will ask both of you together" Mira said with an innocent smile.

Romeo and Wendy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not" they both replied and laughed.

"So what do you both choose truth or dare?" Mira asked.

"Dare" Both of them replied in unison.

All the others looked at them with a raised eyebrow or with a smirk.

"Oh, come here" Mira said and dragged both the kids farther away and whispered something in their ear so only they could hear it and not even the dragon slayers could hear them.

And they ran off somewhere and after a few minutes both of them reached where Mira was standing.

Both of them looked at each other and Wendy whispered something back to Mira with a grin.

When they came back all of them looked at them curiously.

"We did the Dare" Romeo said jumping up and down.

"Okay so tell us what you did" Levy asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well all I can say is it is something to do with Gramps" Romeo replied with a cheeky grin.

Then one by one all of them where felling sleepy and everyone started to crawl into their tents.

-End of Flashback-

"Well it was kinda weird to lie" Romeo said while Wendy nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah and did you know that almost everyone have changed partners so we should get the proper pictures, I know for sure Carla is gonna give us a lecture after we finish doing this Dare, if she finds out" Wendy said as she peeked out of the tent.

"All clear, let's go" Wendy said as she walked out.

"Got your camera?" Romeo whispered as he got out.

"Got it" Wendy patted her pocket in her shorts to specify it.

Both of them separated and crawled around the tents [the tents are almost like caravans] slowly and peeked through the window.

"Yep definitely Mira is gonna be proud of us" Rome said as he took a few pictures from one pair to another and went to find Wendy when he completed taking pictures.

Suddenly he heard a rustling sound and lightened his hand in blue flames.

"Romeo stop lighting your hand and let's get back to the tent as fast as we can" Wendy said as she ran to Romeo and almost dragged the boy back to their tent.

Once when they went inside their tent and closed their tent, Wendy ducked into their sleeping bag.

"What's going on?" Romeo asked with a worried expression.

"Get in here with me right now and I'll tell you, hurry" Wendy whispered.

Romeo obliged and slipped into their sleeping bag and settled into it comfortably looking up.

All of a sudden he felt a small hand on his chest and Wendy whispered "Act like you are in deep sleep and breath evenly" She said as they heard soft footsteps come closer to their tent.

Romeo quietly turned in their sleeping bag and cuddled into Wendy his nose in the crook of her neck and her head on his chest and one of her hand on his chest and the other was lay softly on his back, as that person looked through their window.

The person standing there was none other than Mira.

'Looks like they forgot to take the pictures or they are acting to sleep after taking those pictures, well anyways they look cute together cuddling each other like that'

What the two young kids didn't notice was that the so called she-devil had snapped a picture of them in that position meaning to keep it as a memory and to make a copy of it and give it to them as a gift but before showing all the others in the morning as a punishment.

After a few minutes after Mira had left, Wendy started giggling softly as she moved away from Romeo both of them blushing a lot they knew how each was reacting even though there was no light in the tent.

"So… care to explain" Romeo whispered.

"Well my last picture that I took was of Laxus and Lucy but … uh the problem was that after I took the picture… Laxus turned and looked at me it was like just a second cause I ducked and ran away as soon as I can… he didn't see me though cause is saw his tent open and he walked for a few minute and then shrugged and went back in" Wendy narrated in a whisper.

"Wow, that was almost risky … well how didn't he smell you? And why did we run and snuggle closer all of a sudden? I know someone opened our window and peeped." Romeo asked

"Well he couldn't smell me because I made the air thick around me by using my magic that's why I said I could handle the dragon slayers, well though Natsu is an exception cause he smells … um let's say deeply" Romeo chuckled "Well when I got close to you I saw Mira walking back to her tent after doing whatever work she was up to and I remembered she said she would peek at us at around midnight and we are supposed to finish the dare before she peeked so I made a dash for it." Wendy replied in a soft voice.

"We'll give the pictures to Mira in the morning and see how the guys are with the girls." Romeo said as Wendy yawned.

"It was fun" Romeo said as he snuggled in to Wendy in same position as they were a few minutes before mumbling "Is it fine with you if I cuddle you a bit"

"Sure" was the reply as they both snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

**Really sorry guys I couldn't upload it since I have network problems…. I didn't mean to break a promise so I made a fun filled and mischievous RoWen so please forgive me and hope I should pass my exam papers on Tuesday in flying colours [cause my mom is gonna kick my ass and stop this story writing business of mine by taking away my laptop -;] well I hope I get good marks …. I'll try sticking to my word next time. So keep the reviewing and thanks for the support!**

**-Sassy**


	8. Chapter 8: Embarrassing day much

**Sorry for the late update I know I missed a week really sorry guys. Here is the fluffy content just to make it up.**

"Uh Romeo, Wake up" Wendy said as she shook her friend's arm but he only grunted and hugged her close mumbling 'just 5 more mins Wendy'

"You are gonna get up now or I am going to blow the coldest wind in the place where you don't want to" Wendy whispered.

"Okay, okay I am up but why the threat and…" Romeo started to ramble until he saw Natsu and Gray grinning at him by peeping through their window.

"Sheesh one day I am gonna make Natsu and Gray a very awesome surprise that they are not gonna interrupt my sleep again" Romeo mumbled as he untangled from Wendy who blushing so cutely.

-Time skip-

"Whoa, how did this happen?" Wendy almost yelled while blushing so fiercely her face was almost like a tomato.

"Shit how did Mira get this photo without a flash and it is looks like a freaking 1st class picture" Romeo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well it certainly points out you both have become real close" Lucy said smiling oh-not-so-innocently.

"Just wait till I show them that pic Lucy" Wendy said as she grabbed Romeo who was chuckling while Lucy just stared at them in confusion.

"Mira" both Romeo and Wendy called out in unison.

"Hey guys, how was the picture and oh here I got the copy just for you guys" Mira said sweetly as she handed them the pictures.

"Thanks" they both replied smiling.

"And here are the pictures you wanted Mira" Wendy said with a smile.

"Oh thanks and sorry about the punishment" Mira said sheepishly.

"Well we have our memory picture for the trip" Romeo said with a smile.

"And we'll see how the boys can mockingly grin now at us" Wendy replied with a smile, her face was so flushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa, how did you manage this without getting caught by them?" Mira asked sounding really surprised.

They were different poses of the newly paired couples.

"This is gonna be fun especially to Lucy and Laxus" Mira said grinning as she made the copies of each picture and hid the originals.

"Remember Mira you won't tell a soul and we won't do this again" Romeo said in a slow voice

"NO Romeo you did not take this picture as I took the picture of you and Wendy cuddling" Mira said diverting the subject.

"Good, then let's take a hike before Mira changes her mind" Wendy said as she dragged Romeo and walked out with a blush.

-After an hour-

"How did Mira manage to get this" all the girls screamed in unison.

In the big board next to their campsite where they had kept a map were pictures of the couples.

Levy and Gajeel were reading a book together in which Levy was blushing so hard and Gajeel was chuckling holing her by the waist.

Elfman was sleeping with a peaceful Evergreen in his arm [probably after a tired day or something else ;)]

Happy and Carla were chatting with Lily in which Happy was eating fish with Carla.

In one of them Natsu and Lisanna were having a heated moment which made many boys nod at him in appreciation.

Erza and Jellal were talking about something while both of them were blushing.

But what made all of them gasp in surprise was Gray was having Juvia in his arms while she snuggled in, but what caught the dragon slayers eyes were that one of his hands were inside her clothes.

The final picture which stood alone and made or dear celestial wizard to blush was of her and Laxus in which she was straddled by him on the wall while she was smiling and he was giving her small kisses in the crook of her neck.

_'__how I know that Laxus heard someone was that Mira' Lucy thought as she remembered what they did that night._

-FLASHBACK-

"Uh, Star you just make me so hard that I fell for you" Laxus said as he grinned at his girlfriend who was wearing a really short shorts and a top that hugged her curves.

"If I wish to be your shadows I would have been

If I had I chance I would be the one who would

Always follow to your wildest and deepest dreams"

Lucy said grinning at a wide eyed Laxus.

"You know pick up lines won't work on me and a innuendo with it is just a way of telling you are having Lust in your eyes, but not today lightning" She said with a small smile.

"Oh ok, though I am gonna get my heated kiss" Laxus said as he grabbed Lucy and supported her on the nearest wall and before she could say anything there was a soft pair of lips which captured hers into battle filled with so much emotions and passion she could have ever thought of, but after a bunch of moments they both parted for air and he started giving her butterfly kisses on her neck then he suddenly carried her to their bed and laid her down and went to their door and opened and peeped out.

"Is something wrong Laxus" Lucy called out.

"Nothing star you are gonna have some rest while I am gonna snuggle on you and give attention to your neck" Laxus said grinning at his beloved girlfriend who shook her head and snuggled in.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Looks like some of us got in a heated moment, well as long you won't hurt your partners, you are gonna survive and oh you will have a love test later so be ready" Mira said as she left the couples looking at each other who groaned at the same time.

"Well Mira sure is gonna make this a fun vacation" master said as he walked with grin.

**Again really sorry I didn't update fast there were some problems with my network. Thanks for all the people who support me a lot especially to XLALUX, Black Bloody Rose Dragon,** **Daddys little crazy bitch,** **R3iga1004,****sexyshewolf and all of other guys ;) . I don't promise I will be able to update normally like I used to due to my school work but I'll update as soon as I can…. So leave me some reviews **

**-Sassy**


End file.
